Wither
by Serena530
Summary: Kagome begins to wilt and fade as she lives life in the feudal era in a peaceful village. She's so used to the danger and adventure, living on the wild side, that she's forgotten that it isn't normal, at least for humans, and that normal is boring- confining- depressing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **Story inspired by** : _Lady Almost Lost_ by: lyrainthedark

 **Wither  
** _ **Chapter One:**_ _ **The Beginning & The End**_

A black messenger bag sailed through the air before landing on the bed as Kagome pulled on a sweater shirt. She was hurrying to get dressed and get a few things together because she had just sensed a swell of magic from the well house and that could only mean one thing. The passage through the well had finally opened.

As she continued to get ready she thought about her family. She didn't want to leave them but she just didn't fit into modern time anymore. She had tried during the three years she had been back for good; tried to fit in but she couldn't. She had patched things up with her friends and spent a lot of time with them, but it had been a challenge because she felt older then them. She felt like she had matured and grown but that her friends were still young and naive. All they cared about was school, shopping, hair, make up, trying to go to clubs, and boys.

Kagome had no problem with focusing on school. That was one of her goals after all. She wanted to do well so she didn't shame her family with being a drop out. But shopping for frivolous things and going clubbing wasn't anywhere on her list of priorities. The only shopping she cared to do was buying clothes that fit her and were comfortable and grocery shopping. As for boys, well she still loved Inuyasha and hoped to be with him, but she had tried to date just to be sure of her feelings. She just hadn't been interested in those guys. They were boring, dull, and weak. She was too used to beautiful, dominate, strong demons.

Besides all that she felt like no one could understand her because of what she had seen and been through. Her friends couldn't understand her new maturity or her lack of interest in the superficial things everyone her age were interested in. She definitely couldn't tell them the reason, so there was nothing she could do. She had even tried to make friends with people a little older hoping that their maturity would help her to fit in more, but it didn't stop the fact that she saw the world differently than them.

She was still a miko after all and she missed the magic she had been so used to. She missed the power she had been surrounded by, the demons and half-demons roaming the land, even the other priestess' and monks. She missed the excitement, the thrill, the danger of an adventure and battle, and the feeling of accomplishment of protecting oneself and succeeding at it. She missed traveling the land. She felt confined in all the concrete she was surrounded by and saddened at the lack of nature to be found. She missed the quiet and the fresh air. She would definitely miss her family but she couldn't wait to get back to those who would understand her and where she was free to use her powers. Her responsibilities in this time were done, she had finished school, and now she was free to leave.

Kagome grabbed her full messenger bag and straightened her clothes as she took one last look around her room. She sighed and said a silent goodbye before heading downstairs to say goodbye to her family. I love you's were said and tears were shed as hugs were shared then Kagome hurried to the well house and jumped into the well with a smile.

Familiar blue light flared around her for a few seconds before the time slip gently set her down in the past for the last time. She closed her eyes briefly as she felt the wells magic disappear then opened her eyes and began to climb out of the well.

"Kagome!" She heard an achingly familiar voice shout as she climbed over the lip of the well and stepped down onto the grass. She looked up to see Inuyasha's red clad form race into the clearing and stop in front of her as she straightened up and adjusted her clothes to settle properly on her form.

"You're back." Inuyasha said, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Of course." Kagome said with a bright smile.

"You'll stay right?" The question came out more as a demand and he looked away before continuing. "I mean I want you to stay." He said with a blush. "I like you. I...I love you and want you to stay." He stated, his ears flat against his head and his face as red as his fire rat clothing.

"I love you too. I'm definitely here to stay." Kagome said with a blush of her own as she moved closer to him.

 **~~~Months Later~~~**

Kagome lay on her futon, her left side going numb despite her slight weight, in the hut that was supposed to be her home. It had become her sickroom, and in her lucid moments she was sure it would very soon be her death room.

She lay there under a thin blanket, weak as a new born baby. Her skin was pale, her blue eyes dull and glazed over as she stared off into nothing, her mind in a fog. Everyone was worried about her, thinking she was sick but not really knowing what was wrong with her. She was so weak that she could no longer speak, and could barely think straight.

Then Lord Sesshomaru showed up.

* * *

Sesshomaru flew through the air on his youki cloud toward the village that was home to his half-breed half-brother. It was also home to the miko Kagome whom he wished to speak to about Rin. She was the only human he trusted to speak to about such things, and he knew that she would be more knowledgeable in such things because of the time she had come from. He wanted to speak to her about what he would need to know about human maturity since Rin was coming to an age where puberty would hit, as the miko would say, and he was sure that it was in the process of hitting her.

Once he arrived at the village he landed far enough away so he didn't scare the humans, and headed to where he scented the half-breed and his companions. When he was close to the hut he unleashed enough of his youki to announce his presence, and watched as Inuyasha came out surprisingly quiet and walking instead of running and shouting.

"What're you doin' here?" Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am here to speak to the miko." Sesshomaru said as he came to a stop, glancing at the hut since he could smell her clean scent and sense her purity within.

"She's sick, and she can't speak to you anyway." Inuyasha stated.

Sesshomaru ignored the statement and stepped around him to walk into the hut since he smelled no sickness tainting her scent. He ignored the now shouting and cursing half-breed and stepped into the hut. He took in the sight of the elder priestess, monk, and the slayer, but his eyes quickly passed over them and landed on the small form of the miko.

His eyes narrowed at the fact that she hadn't acknowledged his presence. He stepped closer as his eyes began to pick up the little details about her. She was thin, far too thin, he could see the bones in her face and hands, her skin was pale where it used to be slightly tanned, her hair was dull where it used to be shiny, but it was her eyes that disturbed him. They were hooded but he could see that her once clear and bright blue eyes were dull and glazed with dark circles beneath them. He moved closer even lowering himself to her level to see if that would get a reaction. Nothing. She did not move, she did not blink. She just continued to stare at the far wall. No, he corrected himself, she was staring at nothing. As if she was not aware of the wall at all.

 _What the hell happened to her?_ He asked himself. The fact that he had cursed even in his own mind was a testament to how upset he was at her condition. She should not be this way; especially since there was nothing wrong with her.

How could the half-breed treat his mate in such a way, but then again she did not smell like the half-breed. She was still pure of body. Were they not supposed to be mated months ago? Is that not why she returned from her time?

"Explain to this Sesshomaru why the miko is in such a condition." He said to the half-demon he was unfortunately related to.

"There's nothin' to explain." Inuyasha said. "She's sick. We just need to figure out what's wrong with her so she can get better." He explained with a shrug.

Sesshomaru stared at him with a look that could freeze hell for a full minute. It was obvious to him that the half-breed believed what he was saying, and a delicate sniff told him the other humans believed it as well. He wondered if they had all lost their minds.

"You are a disgrace." He stated plainly to the whelp. "Your already inferior senses have gotten weaker in the pass years, because your nose should have told you the miko is not ill." He explained coldly.

Sesshomaru turned and stared at the miko again seeing her finally blink and knowing instantly that it only happened because her eyes were drying and not because a conversation was going on around her. He decided in that moment to speak to her directly since she was obviously the only one who likely had an idea of what was wrong with her.

"Miko, what is wrong with you?" He asked her bluntly.

"I already told ya it won't do ya any good. She doesn't speak anymore." He heard Inuyasha say but he ignored him and waited for the miko.

As the minutes passed it seemed that she would not answer but he was a patient demon, and he had the feeling, from the way she stared off into nothing, that it was taking her mind longer than usual to process his words.

Finally she blinked and blinked again, and again before her eyes drifted over to him, before laboriously traveling up his body and finding his face. She stared at him for a long time as if she was trying to remember who he was before she blinked yet again. He then watched as her eyes shifted upward and then back to him before repeating the process. His own eyes narrowed before he followed the path of her eyes. His sight landed on a black bag before he focused back on her.

"Is my answer in that bag?" He asked quietly.

The miko stared again before blinking deliberately.

Sesshomaru retrieved the bag that smelled strongly of the miko and opened it to find what looked like multiple bindings of thin parchment, each binding had a different color covering it. He remembered her referring to them as notebooks. He picked the one on top and opened it and began to read the small writing.

 _Day One:  
_ _I'm back. I'm happy to see my friends after three seemingly endless years, happy to see Inuyasha. I can't believe he wants me to stay with him or rather that he actually said that to me along with his feelings. I thought he never would._

 _But what I'm really happy about is being back in this time. I'm so happy to be back in nature with fresh air, back where demons roam freely, back where I can use my power to my heart's content. Now that I'm here I can finally learn how to be a proper priestess and learn to better control my power. Maybe I should learn how to use a weapon other than a bow and arrows. Maybe Sango can teach me how to use a sword._

 _I know Naraku is gone but that doesn't mean there won't be other demons that try to attack the village. Not to mention bandits that like to swarm villages or attack people on the road. Who knows if I'll ever have to travel to another village for some reason. If I do I certainly want to be able to protect myself._

Sesshomaru stopped reading and flipped through the next few pages and understood that they seemed to be journal entries. These were the miko's private thoughts since she had been back. He was sure his answer was within her writings. He looked at her. She obviously wanted him to read them but he was honorable enough to make sure before he continued on since he knew he would most likely come across information that would embarrass her to know he was reading.

"Do you wish me to read them miko?" He asked and watched as she once again blinked deliberately.

With that silent permission he continued to read.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **Wither  
** _ **Chapter Two:**_ _ **Musings of a Miko**_

 _Day One continued:  
_ _There are so many new things I've discovered. Sango and Miroku have a little girl. My Shippo is away at kitsune school training to learn to use his powers, everyone tells me that he visits when he has free time or is on a break. I can't wait to see him._

 _Besides that Keade has given me a set of familiar red and white priestess clothing to wear as well as a white sleeping yukata. These clothes feel odd against my skin, scratchy, but I guess I'll have to get used to the feeling even if I don't like it. It's better than having nothing, and I do need to look like I fit in this time._

Sesshomaru sat down and read through the next couple of entries, getting quicker as he got used to her handwriting, and noticed that the more time that passed the more days she began to skip so she wasn't writing everyday which was understandable. Sometimes there was nothing of import to note at the end of a day.

 _Day Fourteen:  
_ _Inuyasha built us a fairly large hut so now I happily have a home of my own. It had been a bit of a surprise since I had been busy getting reacquainted with Keade, Sango, Miroku, and nearly everyone in the village despite the time I spent with him. I think he did it when I wasn't with him, and I was too distracted to notice he was gone from my side for so long._

 _Beyond that occurrence I've also been busy learning about herbs from Keade. She says it's the first step in my priestess training so I'm excited about it._

 _On another note, today we received a visit from Sesshomaru, well more like I received a visit from him, and we had a nice conversation. He had caught my scent during his patrol of his land, and wondering if I was really back he came to investigate. We talked about Rin and how she was doing, and how I passed the time before the well allowed me back through. I enjoyed our conversation very much. It's the most I ever remember him speaking, and it made me realize that I had missed him and hearing his voice, as little as I had heard it before the well shut me out._

 _I should get this final thought out before I head to bed. I've been wondering for a few days now why Inuyasha hasn't kissed me yet with all the time we've spent alone. I'm probably just impatient. It'll happen._

 _Day Thirty:  
_ _Not much to say other then that I'm beginning to learn how to use my power better. I've been learning how to call on it whenever I want. Besides that I've been mediating and practicing my forms with my bow. It definitely helps to know how to stand properly and draw quicker._

 _Day Thirty-five:  
_ _Something strange happened today. Inuyasha asked me why I was practicing with my bow. He doesn't seem to like that for some reason, and he said I don't need to use my bow and arrows since he's there to protect me._

 _I could easily see how upset he was, so I told him that I wouldn't use it. That seemed to please him, so I didn't say anything more on the subject. I was just happy that he was happy._

 _Day Thirty-eight:  
_ _Since writing the above entry things have gotten strange. I found that my bow and arrows were gone the day after I told Inuyasha I wouldn't use them. After thinking about it I had decided that I would just practice when he wasn't around, but now I can't do that since they're gone._

 _When I asked him about their disappearance he said he got rid of them since I wouldn't need them because I wasn't going to be practicing anymore. I countered that I would need them when I went for walks, and he said that he would be there to protect me._

 _I didn't like that. I_ still _don't like it because I know he's not always going to be around, especially if I want some time alone. I hate to bring up bad memories but I haven't forgotten all the times he would leave me vulnerable to go to Kikyou. I know she's not around anymore, but I just never know if Inuyasha will find something of interest that will have him leaving me alone for a while. I would obviously need to protect myself during that time at the very least._

 _Still, I let it go since I figured I could ask Keade for another set. Turns out Keade wouldn't give me another set, and I learned that Inuyasha somehow convinced her to stop teaching me, to stop teaching me_ anything _, no matter what I said or how I pleaded. I just don't understand why she would stop teaching me, and what he could've said to keep her from doing so._

 _I eventually gave up asking since I know how stubborn Keade can be; though I did wonder how I was supposed to be a proper priestess without training. There's no one else in the village that can take up the role once Keade passes. Unless Miroku counts. He's the only one in the village besides myself with holy powers._

 _Anyway, after giving it some more thought I figured I could learn how to use a sword from Sango since I've always been interested, but it turns out she won't teach me either! She said that I didn't need to know since we live peaceful lives now. I countered saying that she still practiced, but Sango said that it was just light exercise and that she didn't train with her sword anymore._

 _I couldn't understand Sango's reasoning with how intense she had been with her training and practicing during the hunt for Naraku. She even did so when we had down time. It just doesn't make sense. I understand our lives are peaceful now but there's always the chance of an attack by a low level demon or a band of bandits bent on stealing, raping women, and destroying the village. I've read about such things in my history books, and I even saw it during our hunt for Naraku and the jewel shards so it's not like it's an impossibility._

 _After my failure with Sango I tried to ask Miroku to help me with my powers, but he always seemed to subtly change the subject when we were talking and then disappear once the conversation was over. It was clear Inuyasha got to him as well, or he has his own reason for not wanting to help me._

 _I just don't understand._

 _Day Forty-five:  
_ _Since writing the above it didn't take long for me to realize that I had nothing to do with my time. Miroku and Keade won't teach me. I had thought about trying to learn to at least use my powers on my own, but I have no idea where to start so that was a no go. Keade hadn't gotten to the part where I would've learned how to consciously grab my power before Inuyasha stopped my lessons. Calling on my power was one thing, but keeping it on the surface and actively using it once I had was another thing entirely._

 _Sango wouldn't teach me how to use a sword, and I don't have my bow and arrows to practice with to at the very least stave off boredom. In desperation I started to spend a bit of time with the other women in the village to see what they did all day to pass the time, and I found that it was boring and wouldn't help me at all. They keep their homes clean, take care of their children, cook, and some of them work in the rice patty fields._

 _I already keep my hut clean and cook for myself and Inuyasha. I don't have kids. I don't mind looking after Sango and Miroku's little girl, but Sango does that so there's really no opportunity for me to do so. As for the rice patty fields, well I have no idea how to work them and when I mentioned it to Inuyasha he said I didn't belong doing that anyway._

 _I'm at a loss of how to spend my time without anything at all to do. This isn't how I imagined my life here at all. I thought I would learn to be a proper priestess, and take over for Keade when she could no longer do her duties or passed on. I can't use my powers as I had hoped to, and I haven't seen a single demon or half demon besides Inuyasha, Kirara, and Sesshomaru during his brief visit when I was first back in this time._

 _This isn't what I had hoped for, but on the bright side at least I'm with the one I love and my second family._

 _Day Fifty-two:  
_ _Shippo's here!_

 _He arrived four days ago and he was incredibly surprised and happy to see me here. We've been spending nearly every moment together talking and catching each other up on our lives. I've even gone so far as to get his opinion on why Keade, Sango, and Miroku won't teach me anything._

 _He found it strange and also didn't understand why they refused to teach me._

 _Day Fifty-three:  
_ _I realized today that I've been back for nearly two months and Inuyasha has yet to kiss me. Sometimes we're interrupted when the opportunity comes, and the rest of the time he seems too embarrassed to take a chance. When I try he always seems to act like he didn't know what I was trying to do or what I wanted._

 _I can admit here on this paper that it's embarrassing and saddening. I get the feeling that he doesn't want to kiss me, and I don't understand why. He loves me and I love him. These things should be natural._

 _He doesn't even sleep next to me at night anymore. When I first came back he would hold me until I fell asleep and I would wake up lying on my sleeping mat, then he switched and would sleep next to me so I could feel his leg. I honestly don't know when he started sleeping on the other side of the hut or near the door. It reminds of our shard hunting days when he slept up in a tree or sitting up against a tree trunk._

 _In fact, something else I can't understand is why we haven't gotten married yet or...what do demons do? I've heard the term "mating", but I don't know exactly what that means besides the literal meaning. I know marriages take place in this time. I've seen a few for myself during the hunt for Naraku and the jewel shards, and I even got details about Sango and Miroku's ceremony._

 _I want to ask Inuyasha why, but with him being the way he is about a simple kiss I don't know how he would react to me wondering about our lack of marriage. Would he be angry that I asked? Would he think I was not satisfied with the way we are? Would he think I thought he was being unfaithful to me? Would he think I doubted his love?!_

 _Day Fifty-eight:  
_ _My Shippo is gone._

 _He left this morning since he had only been allowed two weeks of break time, and that included the time it took to get here and get back._

 _Already the boredom has settled in without his energetic presence, and I'm back to not knowing what to do with myself. Back in my birth time I at least had studies to occupy and challenge my mind as well as books to read from the library or ones I bought from bookstores. Here I have nothing to do except make sure my little home is clean, and that the meat Inuyasha hunted is cooked properly._

 _How am I going to deal with this?_

 _Day Sixty:  
_ _I noticed that I had a harder time then usual getting up this morning. I was so tired and just wanted to go back to sleep. That's not unusual, to want to sleep in, but it seemed stronger then it should have been. Maybe it's my imagination._

 _Day Sixty-five:  
_ _I'm sorry I haven't written, but I've just been so tired. I guess that means that it wasn't my imagination. Although, at least my imagination is intact with me apologizing to a piece of paper for not writing on it like its nonexistent feelings might be hurt._

 _It's taking more and more effort to get up every day, and it's scary because I don't feel sick or anything like that. Just tired, weak, low on energy._

 _Why is this happening?_

 _Day Seventy:  
_ _I've finally been left alone long enough to write, not that I've felt like writing lately, but I know I need to get this written down. I've officially been labeled as "sick" and been told to rest. I've been sleeping later in the day and not having any energy to get up, so it's left me with a lot of time to think about what might be wrong with me. I think I know but I don't have a name for it. I don't think there_ is _a name for it._

 _I noticed that since being back here I haven't been doing much of anything, at least when everyone started to refuse to teach me. I realized that I had even been prevented from taking walks in the forest bordering the village without even noticing. Inuyasha would always show up and steer me back to the village or stop me before I even left it._

 _I've never been one to sit around and do nothing. Even during the shard hunting days I was always doing something. I studied, and if I wasn't studying I was playing with Shippo. If I wasn't playing with him I was cooking, if I wasn't doing that I was making sure our camp was clean, and if I wasn't doing that I was going for walks._

 _I'm not allowed to go on walks. I'm not allowed to use my bow and arrows. I'm not allowed to learn how to use my power or anything else a priestess is supposed to do. I'm not allowed to learn how to use any other weapons. I'm not allowed to try working in the fields like the village women. Apparently I'm not_ allowed _to do_ anything _._

 _It's not so much one of these things, but all of them together building up that's the problem. I need them to understand. I don't know how much longer I can take this or even what will happen to me if this continues._

 _I'll talk to them. Hopefully that will help._

 _Day Eighty-five:  
_ _I've finally finished talking to Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. It took days of conversation here and there between their busy schedules and my weakness, but I finally understand. Funny. This started because I wanted_ them _to understand._

 _They don't understand, and never have._

 _They can't seem to understand why I would want to work with my power when there's no need for them. They don't understand the fact that my power being a part of me is reason enough. I tried to tell them that I needed activity; that I needed things to keep me occupied. I told them to remember all the studying I used to do. That it wasn't just for me to learn, it had been a way for me to keep busy._

 _Turns out the only one of our group that had paid any attention to what I said about my time was Shippo. Inuyasha and the others never understood what I was saying when I talked about what I was studying in my time; even with the explanations I had given. I had expected Inuyasha and Miroku to understand since Inuyasha had been able to pass through the well and see my time, and Miroku because he had read my textbooks._

 _I now realize that even though Miroku had read them he hadn't quite understood, and had never bothered to ask for an explanation. Most likely because he felt he didn't need to know something that had nothing to do with the time he lived in. Inuyasha had never tried to understand what I had been studying, but I had thought he would at least see that my studies were complicated. After a conversation I realized that he had thought I was learning something completely different then what I was._

 _He thought I was studying to be a house wife. Learning to cook, clean, and take care of children and a husband. He had seen me read my textbooks and write on my paper then take care of Shippo and Rin when the little girl was around. He thought it was practice after reading it in my books. The same for cooking for the group during our travels._

 _It hadn't helped that that was all he had seen my mother do when he came to my time. He didn't understand that the shrine brought in money and that my mother and grandfather took care of the place and made sure it functioned right, and he didn't see that my mom had a part time job to supplement our family income._

 _I've come to understand that Sesshomaru and Shippo are the only ones to have paid attention when I talked about my studies. I remember Sesshomaru reading the more interesting books I had and he understood the material, even deign to help me understand when I was stuck, and even though some of it was too complicated for him Shippo had tried to understand and was able to grasp what he could. Neither one of them thought I was learning how to be a wife._

 _It also seems that even Sango had only taken the time to learn about some of the products I brought to share with her because she liked those things. She hadn't tried to remember and understand about the things I studied because she didn't need to know them, and she thought that if I ended up staying in this time with them then I wouldn't need to either._

 _It broke my heart and made me depressed when I finally understood their thoughts. I'm sure it made my condition deteriorate more to find out that the one I loved and those I considered a second family had never actually taken the time to know me. I understand that it was things they didn't need to understand and know, but they didn't even try just out of care and consideration of me. I cared enough about them to learn all I could about them and the things that shaped their lives._

 _All they see me as is the untrained shikon miko from the future, reincarnation of Kikyou, a naive young girl who's mostly ignorant of this era._

 _Day Ninety-five:  
_ _I'm so tired. I barely have the energy to write this, but I needed to get this out. I doubt I'll be reading this again with my condition worsening, but maybe someone will eventually come along and read and understand my situation. It would be nice if it happened while I was still around, but it most likely won't._

 _I'm_ so _very tired and it's a struggle to keep my thoughts straight and remember what I wanted to say._

 _Kami, I've already forgotten what I wanted to say. Something about Inuyasha I know...ah now I remember. I tried talking to him again. I didn't make any progress, but I did realize something during our short talks. About his behavior, the way he treats me. A part of him is doing this on purpose._

 _I suspected Inuyasha was treating me in a mixture of wanting me to be a woman of this time as well as keeping me from doing things that would show him up, make him look weak since I've become more powerful then him. I don't think he liked that. Maybe he's going a bit insane._

 _He knows what he's doing to me, but at the same time he doesn't. If I'm understanding right his demon blood, his demon side wants me because I'm powerful, but at the same time it doesn't like that I'm more powerful then him. His human side likes how I take care of him and thinks I should be like the village women, only different...better or something since he didn't want me working in the fields like some of them._

 _Knowing this, understanding this still doesn't change the fact that he apparently doesn't really know me. To him I'm the untrained shikon miko who doesn't know how to navigate in this time and has to rely on him. Not knowing me means he can't love me. I wonder if he only said he did so I wouldn't try going back through the well and leave him behind. Makes me wonder if he sees me as the only piece of Kikyou he can have._

 _It makes sense now. Why he wouldn't kiss me, why he stopped sleeping next to me, and why we never married. He obviously doesn't want me in that way, but he wants me in every other way._

 _I wonder if he would have continued to drive away any suitors that showed an interest in me like he did with Kouga. Staking his claim so everyone knew I was his. I supposed it doesn't matter since everyone in the village knows we're together or at least appeared to be together, and since travelers never approached me they must have been told the same thing._

 _I can't believe I spent so many years loving him. It's now glaringly obvious it was a waste._

 _Day ?:  
_ _I've lost count of how many days it's been since I last wrote. I don't care to find out either. This will likely be the last time I write. I simply don't have the energy to hold the pen any longer. Writing this is taking all the strength I have._

 _Doesn't matter anyway. Even now my so called friends are wondering why I'm wasting my time and energy to do this. I don't care that they don't understand. In fact I don't care about them at all. I'm too tired to care._

 _So very tired._

 _I think I'm dying. It's not surprising with how much I've weakened._

 _I'm too tired to be sad or scared. That's probably for the best._ Dying _is probably best as well. I won't have to live with people who never took the time to know and understand me, won't have to live with a male who had no problem lying to me to keep me to himself, who tried to make me into something I'm not._

 _At least in death I can be myself._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **Wither  
** _ **Chapter Three:**_ _ **Recovery Efforts**_

Sesshomaru turned the page and saw that it was blank, as were the next pages, so he closed the notebook. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the miko, who was back to staring at nothing. He hadn't been reading long, but from what he had seen of her when he first arrived and what he had gleaned from her writings, it was clear that her mind wasn't simply processing things slowly, it was barely functioning.

He agreed with her belief in what was happening to her. She was dying. And those around her were too stupid and self-absorbed to realize it.

He glanced back to the notebook in his hand as he remembered what he had read. He could hardly believe how much the miko had deteriorated since she had been back.

The half-breed had apparently lied to her about his feelings, most likely to keep her there to cater to his needs. _All his needs except the carnal kind apparently_. He thought with an internal sneer.

The half-breed, the monk, the slayer, and even the elderly priestess had apparently never taken the time to get to know the miko beyond the basics in all the years they had known her.

Sesshomaru thought it was pitiful that he and her kit were the only ones to listen to her and take an interest in what occupied her time outside of collecting jewel shards and hunting the spider. It was beyond wrong that he, someone considered to be a reluctant ally at best, and a child knew more about her and understood her better than those she had considered loved ones, family.

He found it deplorable, _appalling_ that the miko had given up her home, her family, the way of life she was used to, for nothing apparently. She had come back to be with those she considered a second family, a male she had loved, but more importantly, to be able to use her powers freely and be around others that had power- human and demon alike.

The half-breed turned out to be a deceiver, and the humans turned out to be easily manipulated because the half-breed had to have told them something to get their cooperation in not teaching the miko, and beyond that they simply had never cared or didn't care enough.

What he found most distasteful was that she had not been able to do what she had wanted more than being with her so called loved ones. She had been denied being around nature, denied training to use her considerable power, and denied the presence of demons and half demons. She had accentually been denied her freedom.

 _That will change today_. He thought firmly as he looked at her. _I came for her advice but that will have to wait until she is better. Something I will make sure happens._

Sesshomaru decided he would save her, not because he was interested in her in an intimate sense as some would undoubtedly infer, but because he respected her and was angry at what had become of her through a lack of understanding and trying to change her into something she was not.

He respected the miko for her part in Naraku's defeat, her power, and the fact that she had never feared him. Beyond that he could understand her desire. He understood that it wasn't the fighting and turbulent times she missed, but being around demons, constantly feeling the ebb and flow of powers, being around nature. She had after all stated that was her main reason for coming back to his time.

The only demons she saw on a regular basis was the half-breed and the fire cat. The fire cat couldn't talk, and the half-breed was turning out to be more disgraceful then he had ever surmised.

Sesshomaru put the miko's notebooks back into her bag then slipped the strap of the bag over his head. He would not leave her personal words behind for those worthless beings to read. Once he had the bag settled comfortably he moved to kneel in front of the miko, and carefully and gently lifted her into his arms leaving her flimsy bedding behind. He ignored the instant protests and gently wrapped her in his Moko-Moko for warmth.

"What the hell bastard?! What are you doing with Kagome? Put her down!" Inuyasha demanded as he put his hand on the hilt of Tetsuaga.

"I am removing her from your dubious care." Sesshomaru stated simply.

"You can't! She's sick!" He stated in a panic. "She's mine to take care of! Mine to protect!" He added loudly, eyes briefly flashing red.

"Really? She still smells as pure as the last time I saw her." Sesshomaru stated as he stood up. "Have you been too much of a pup to claim her or did you have other plans for her?" He questioned, his voice cold and dangerous.

He was sure the miko was right in her theory of why Inuyasha had not mated her. It was something he could easily see the half-breed doing. Still, he was careful with his words since he didn't want to give away anything that he learned from her writings. He would not betray her trust or privacy in any way. Especially to her so call friends who had already betrayed her in more ways than one.

"I...I was just waiting for the right time." Inuyasha spluttered. "Now that she's sick we're just going to have to wait a little longer."

The humans frowned at each other and looked confused, and Sesshomaru shook his head ever so slightly in disgust at the lie as he moved toward the door of the small hut. He was sure the miko wouldn't ever want to see any of them again. Not after all she had come to understand about them.

He could hear the whelp moving toward him but from the sounds of it he was intercepted by the monk who told him that he could hurt Kagome if he tried anything. He ignored them as he continued forward. As soon as he stepped out of the door way he gathered his youki cloud beneath him and took to the sky.

"Bring her back you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. "Bring Kagome back! I'll hunt you down! I'll get her back!" He screamed.

Sesshomaru continued on his flight. The half-breeds words didn't bother him. The whelp wouldn't find him, and if he _could_ miraculously find him he was certainly not afraid, not in the least.

* * *

Sesshomaru calmly walked into the room of the lady of the west and silently closed the door. He stepped over to the bed where the miko lay and sat on the side as he looked at her.

He had installed her there because he had no mate to occupy it, the room connected to his, and he was the one who would be looking after her. He didn't trust anyone else to care for her in her condition. Plus, he was the one she knew and was familiar with. She would respond to him.

It had been a few days since he brought the miko to his home and her condition had not changed. He was actually concerned that it was getting worse. She no longer responded when he spoke to her. She slept every night and woke up every morning and stared at nothing, but that was all she did. There was no awareness that anyone was in the room with her, touching her, or speaking to her.

He sighed imperceptibly and looked at her disturbingly dull blank eyes as he recalled his meeting with his healer. The female had told him, after he explained some of the situation, that the problem was a toxic buildup of everything that was causing the miko's deadly decline. Her mind was deteriorating and her body was obviously following, faster than the damage to her mind in fact, and that was a major concern.

The miko needed to start eating and drinking or she was going to be too far gone to help bring back. However, in order to do that they needed her aware of her surroundings and aware of her condition.

The fact that she had been responding to him when he first retrieved her but was now no longer doing so meant she was getting worse, closer to death. He knew it wasn't a choice the miko was making. Her mind was simply so far gone that she couldn't just decide to turn things around. Her mind was shutting down, preparing for the end.

It was clear that she wasn't unconscious so she must be locked away in her mind or hiding there. The only way the healer could see to help Kagome at this juncture was to enter the girls mind and help bring her out, bring her back to reality.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment before looking back to the fading miko. It had been decided that he would enter her mind and bring her out. She was familiar with him and he didn't trust anyone else to do it. Not to mention he wanted to keep her privacy. Someone else might be tempted to look around or tamper instead of going straight to the miko.

He had done his research and knew the process of getting into her mind, but once he was inside he would have to figure out what to do. No mind was the same so there was no guide for him to use. He had no idea how long it would take or really if it would even work.

 _I vowed to help her and I am determined to do so. I will not give up before I even start_. He thought as he narrowed his eyes.

He flared his youki briefly and a strong barrier sprang up to surround the room, sealing it so no one would be able to enter. He would be vulnerable while he was inside the miko's mind unable to protect her or himself should there be an attack. Not that he expected an attack, but he would rather be cautious.

With their safety assured Sesshomaru took up and held Kagome's thin bony hand to establish a greater connection and began to meditate, his aura surrounding him and pressing against her to bring hers out.

It came strong, instantly, instinctively responding to his.

He carefully moved his consciousness through his aura, down his arm and where his hand connected to hers and her aura. He prodded at her aura and broadcast a request to enter, to help.

There was a long pause of hesitation before her aura prodded his, suspicious and curious, then settled and allowed him through. He moved swiftly yet gently and cautiously so as not to raise any alarms in her aura that would bring her powers down on him. He traveled up her arm, shoulder, and neck before reaching her head and gently sinking into her mind where he was immediately blinded by a bright light, something he idly thought was strange since he had no eyes in his current form.

When the light faded Sesshomaru found he had taken his usual humanoid form and was standing in a pure white space as far as the eye could see. It seemed to extend all around endlessly.

He turned as he looked around and didn't see anything so he decided to walk. He couldn't just wait for something to happen. He didn't have time for that. Every second he took the miko came closer to the point of no return.

He estimated he had walked for about two hours when he finally spotted something. The closer he got the more he realized it was a hut. When he reached it he swept aside the covering over the doorway and stepped in. Inside he found the miko lying on her futon like she had been in the village with her eyes closed

"Miko." He said as he stepped toward her. "Kagome." He tried again when he got no response as he knelt next to her.

He waited for a time thinking it might be the same as when he tried speaking to her in the village. Just as he was about to try again everything but the two of them began to blur then dissolve before rearranging, changing into a larger room with many things he was unfamiliar with. He still knelt at the miko's side but now she was lying on a bed, and instead of looking down on her she was now level with his face.

"Kagome." He called again and watched as her eyes fluttered and slowly opened before blinking and looking at him. "Do you know me?" He asked and watched her nod her head indicating that she did.

"Do you remember me taking you from your village?" He asked and watched the miko frown slightly before shaking her head negatively.

 _Is it possibly she is unable to speak or simply does not want to?_ Sesshomaru wondered before he mentally backtracked. "Do you recall my arrival and asking you what was wrong with you?" He asked to see if she remembered that encounter.

Kagome nodded slowly that she did remember.

"Do you recall granting me permission to read your journals?" He asked and again she nodded.

Sesshomaru understood then that she didn't remember or simply wasn't aware of everything after he started reading her written words, so he explained exactly what happened after he finished reading and where she now was in the real world.

"Do you understand?" He asked when he finished. He received yet another nod and he nodded in return before he looked around gazing curiously at the unfamiliar objects.

"Where are we miko?" He asked, idly wondering if she would speak since it wasn't a yes or no question.

"It's my bedroom in the house I lived in in my birth time." Kagome answered softly.

"You need to wake up miko." He said, filing away the piece of information she had revealed. "You are dying and cannot be aided unless you come back to the real world."

"What's the point?" She asked quietly, having realized from his words and the scenery that she wasn't really awake. "Nothing's going to be different, nothing will change."

"It _will_ be different." Sesshomaru countered. "You will be living with me."

"I'll still only be the human intruding in your home. I'll be thought of as nothing more than the shikon miko who can't use her powers properly. The strange female." She said dispassionately.

"The only opinion that matters in my home is mine. Beyond that those who know you will see you as the miko Kagome. The woman from the future who came back to this time to live freely, mother to a kitsune child, ally, and loyal companion. Anyone else does not matter." He stated.

"Why do you want me to come back? Why are you trying to help me?" She asked. "No one will care if I'm gone."

"I am helping you because I respect you." He said quietly. "You deserve better than you got. And there are some who would miss you if you were gone. The kit would miss his mother figure, Rin would miss the one she looked up to and most likely saw as a mother despite the previous years of absence, and..." He hesitated briefly before plunging ahead. "I would miss your uniqueness and advice."

"Do not give up miko. Do not let your former pack have that kind of power over you. You are a strong female. You will learn from this life lesson, learn to be more vigilant of those you keep close and give your loyalty to, and live better for it." He stated.

"I will not lie to you. You are very close to death and it will take time to get you back to your full health, but I am positive you can do it and live the life you wanted to when you first came back." He added.

"Will I get to be in the sun and walk in the grass?" Kagome asked hesitantly after thinking over his words.

"Yes. I will make sure it happens." He answered.

"Okay." She agreed with a light sigh. She knew he was not one to lie. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"You simply need to want to come back." He replied and watched her nod. "You are returning?" He asked just to be sure.

"Yes." She answered and he nodded before he got to his feet.

"Come with me." He said as he looked at her.

Kagome hesitated briefly before she sighed and pushed back her covers and got to her feet. She then led the way out of her room, down the stairs and through the living room before she opened the front door and stepped outside.

Sesshomaru stepped out and next to the miko as he looked around curiously. He took in the trees, the pathways that looked like smooth perfectly placed flat rocks, the little buildings scattered around, and off in the distance numerous tall buildings. He glanced back through the doorway as he remembered the path they had taken through her home and what he had seen.

It didn't take him long to understand that this was what the miko's time looked like. It was clearly different then anything he was familiar with, but one thing he could see was that from the complexity of the things he was seeing it was obviously advanced. He could see why the miko thought the half-breed would understand with simply having been to her time. There was no way you could see the complexity of her time and not conclude that the studies of learning would also be advanced.

The half-breed was just an idiot and she was much better off without his dilapidating influence in her life.

He looked down at the miko and watched her look up at him with dull weary eyes. He nodded once then closed his eyes and focused on his aura. He instantly felt it and focused on leaving the miko's mind. He felt his body becoming formless and soon his consciousness inside his aura was floating up and moving instinctively until he was once again back in his body.

He opened his eyes and took a deep breath then looked at the miko. Her eyes were still closed and he waited for something to happen. Some sign that she had followed like she said she would.

"Kagome." He called and watched as her eyes fluttered before slowly opening. "Miko." He called to her again and watched as her eyes moved around until they found his and slowly blinked at him.

He felt a tremor then a little movement in the fingers of the hand he still held, and realized that she was trying to squeeze his hand but didn't have the strength.

"Welcome back miko." He said quietly as he very gently squeezed her hand, mindful of his strength and her lack of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **Wither  
** _ **Chapter Four: Blossoming**_

Sesshomaru left the room, leaving Kagome alone for a few minutes before he returned to once more sit at her side. He gently grasped her hand again and watched as she slowly opened her eyes and found his face.

"I sent a message to your kit informing him that you are staying here." He informed her. "During his next break he will be brought here, so he will not go to the village under the belief that he will find you there."

Kagome tried to squeeze Sesshomaru's hand in thanks, but she didn't have the strength. Shippo, her Shippo, had been the only one in the village to understand her, and she honestly didn't want him to be around the others. He might end up like her despite the short time he was given as a break from the kitsune school.

Sesshomaru squeezed her hand gently and nodded, understanding her intent.

He wasn't one for idle talking and she _couldn't_ talk, so they sat in silence, his thumb slowly stroking over her fragile hand as he considered the young woman.

The miko had wanted to be able to be in the sun and walk in the grass, but he knew with her personality that she was most likely starved for affection as well. He wasn't one for doling out affection but he was an Inu, and Inu were affectionate when it came to pack.

He had taken the miko from Inuyasha, vowing to help her, and doing such had made her part of his small pack. He knew that to get better she would need displays of affection to show that someone cared, so he would do what he was comfortable with and follow his instincts.

Sesshomaru watched her face, wondering if she would react to his small action, and saw her eyes following his thumbs movement, her dull weary eyes slightly shinny. A delicate sniff brought the scent of salt to his nose, and confirmed that the miko's eyes were slightly teary. There was no sadness in her scent, so she must have been grateful for his gesture, small as it was.

The miko's reaction more than anything confirmed that she hadn't received any affection from her so called friends.

Her written words had stated plainly that the half-breed hadn't given her any affection, but he had expected the humans to give her hugs and other platonic displays. He supposed they had been too busy with their own lives and avoiding teaching the miko things she wanted and needed to know.

He lifted his free hand but hesitated just before his clawed fingers touched her head. He didn't know if he should or even _could_ do what he was just about to do. The only one he had ever touched in an affectionate way was Rin, gently rubbing the top of her head to show his affection, and even so he hadn't done such in quite some time since she was getting too old for such an action.

 _The miko needs affection, and this is a good way to start_. He reminded himself before he let his hand touch her head. He slowly rubbed and caressed her black tresses.

The tears in her eyes increased and with a slow blink they trickled down her face. She definitely appreciated it.

The miko had always appreciated any gift that was given to her or if anything was done for her, but she had never been driven to tears over it. He just knew that if she wasn't so incredibly weak that she would be severely crying her eyes out.

That upset him. She had matured and proven herself in the fight against Naraku. She didn't deserve to be forced into such a state.

A knock sounded on the door, interrupting his thoughts, and he released the barrier around the room and bid the visitor to enter. The door opened to a female carrying a tray with a bowl of what he scented to be soup and cup of water. He instructed her to place it on the side table.

Once the female left he pursed his lips as he considered how to go about getting the nourishment into the miko. It took only a moment's thought for him to decide to feed her himself since she was too weak to support her own slight weight let alone lift her hand to bring food to her mouth. He wanted to make sure she ate properly and ate enough; not to mention he didn't trust someone else not to hurt her, even by accident, or get frustrated with her.

Now he simply had to figure out how to do that. He couldn't feed her while she was laying down, and he couldn't hold her and the bowl at the same time.

 _Perhaps I can prop her up against a pile of furs and pillows...but no. She is too weak for even that_. He thought with an internal sigh.

His golden gaze roamed the room searching for a solution as he continued to stroke her hand and hair. His eyes landed on the side table where the food sat, and an idea came to him. He waited until the miko's tears stopped and she was calm before he said anything.

"It is time for you to eat miko." He told her quietly. She didn't react, but he didn't really expect her to.

He gently released her hand and carefully moved the side table with the food on it to the opposite side of the bed from where he sat, right next to the bed for easy reach. He then slipped off his shoes, and gently lifted the miko and slipped onto the bed and sat behind her and leaned her back so she was reclined against his chest.

"I will feed you since you are too weak to feed yourself, and I do not trust others to do the job properly." He informed her as they settled, wanting her to be aware of what was happening.

Sesshomaru then picked up the bowl and was pleased to note that it wasn't too hot for her. He looked down at her and watched as she slowly blinked up at him. He couldn't scent anything from her. She wasn't embarrassed at the closeness as he was sure she would have been had she been otherwise healthy. She wasn't confused. She wasn't even disturbed. She most likely wasn't feeling anything; still too far gone to care about anything.

He carefully lifted the full spoon to her mouth, pleased when she didn't hesitate to part her lips, and slowly began to spoon the warm soup into her mouth.

As he got into a rhythm he instinctively began to rumble soothingly, which he was pleased seemed to make her feel better if the content scent wafting off her was anything to go by.

* * *

As the days and weeks went by Sesshomaru diligently took care of Kagome. He fed her daily multiple times a day, he wrapped her up in soft furs and sat with her in front of the open window to her room so she could get some sun and feel the wind and smell the air.

He read to her from scrolls he thought she might find interesting and when he didn't have time for that he again wrapped her in furs and brought her to his study. He settled her on soft pillows next to his desk, near the window so she could look out at the view, and talked to her in his quiet baritone voice as he worked.

Since his study was secure he had no problem sharing with her troubling scrolls he was dealing with from the other lords, the occasional treaty, the tedious marriage/mating proposals that came across his desk, and different troubling issues that cropped up in his lands. He knew she was educated and thought it would help give her mind something intriguing to think about.

To Sesshomaru's silent relief his instincts had been a major help when it came to showing her affection, and he could hardly believe how much he had spoken to her since he decided to start reading to her. Beyond that he had spoken to Rin and informed her of the situation with the miko, and she too had been spending time with her, reading to her and simply talking to her about whatever she wished to share with her.

The miko had yet to speak but her eyes were brighter, and she nodded and shook her head when asked questions or to let them know she understood.

Kagome for her part was starting to feel better. Her mind was clearer and she was processing information faster, and she had better movement of her hands and head. She still felt weak but she was better then she was. She was still finding it hard to care about much, but she appreciated how attentive Sesshomaru was being toward her.

She was surprised at how helpful, caring, and considerate he was being with her, handling everything to do with her except her bathing and dressing, but she liked it. No guy had ever treated her the way he did. She had hoped that Inuyasha would have done those things since he had claimed to love her, but obviously that didn't happen. And she didn't dwell on the thought.

She also appreciated the times Rin would spend with her and talk. She was just as cheerful and talkative as she remembered her to be.

Everything they were doing for her was slowly helping her get better, at least physically. Her mind was processing things quicker, but she wasn't particularly interested in thinking about her time with her former friends.

As she slowly got better Sesshomaru went from wrapping her in furs and sitting her in front of open windows to wrapping her in furs and carrying her outside to sit in the grass and bask in the sun just as he had said he would.

Eventually he began helping her walk when she was strong enough to. It was slow going starting first with laps around her room then venturing to walks in the garden. It was during one of these walks in the garden when she slowly began to talk again.

She thanked Sesshomaru for all his help and told him she had enjoyed listening to him talk to her. She then began to ask questions about him, wanting to get to know him better then the miscellaneous things she had learned during the shard hunting days.

Surprisingly, or not as surprisingly as she was coming to learn, he answered her.

Kagome learned about his childhood, his adolescent years, and the time just before his father's death- including when Inuyasha's mother Izayoi came into the picture.

She learned that his problem with Izayoi hadn't been so much that she was human. It was that she was powerless and hadn't accepted his father for who and what he was. She had been afraid of his beast and couldn't even tolerate him taking his true form. She had demanded he cut his claws before touching her, and hadn't been interested in learning the ways of Inu's.

Yet despite this his father loved her and she claimed to love him. She hadn't been lying, but she had obviously had a different definition of the emotion. And from that union Inuyasha had been born, and his mother's thoughts and feelings were taught to him. It was one of the reasons Inuyasha had trouble controlling his blood and following his instincts correctly; his mother had taught him to be afraid of himself.

That had been a surprise to her, and enlightening. She had never thought about that whole situation from anyone's point of view except Inuyasha's. Besides that she learned of his years after his father's death and the time just before she enter the feudal era. She definitely enjoyed learning about him, especially since he provided such precise details.

During a break in the questioning Sesshomaru quietly informed her that since he had removed her from Inuyasha he had taken her into his pack, and since she was Shippo's mother he was now a part of his pack as well.

That was something she was surprised and happy about. It also brought on a whole new batch of questions about Inu packs and how they worked, positions, and behaviors.

Of course the questioning wasn't all one way. Sesshomaru didn't ask many questions but the ones he did ask left her thinking and talking for hours.

Thus Kagome continued to heal and slowly began to blossom.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Sesshomaru lounged on his bed trying to relax and get some rest. Yet despite his efforts his mind drifted to the miko residing in the adjoining room. He was very aware that he was developing feelings, _affection_ , for the miko. It was undeniable with how he was acting around her.

He was growing accustom to having her close, and in fact was making _sure_ she stayed close to him. He found himself enjoying reading to her and talking to her, hearing her voice since it was so infrequent now, a change that seemed to be a part of her now, being quiet. Of course he found himself appreciating her silence as well. He was also becoming addicted to running his claws through her hair, and feeling the sting of her pure aura.

 _When did these feelings start? Why am I not fighting or resisting them?_ He wondered surprisingly as he suppressed a sigh.

Sesshomaru at first thought he was feeling nothing more than companionship or friendship as she would put it, but he had quickly realized it was more than that with his desire to touch her and be close.

 _Maybe I am not resisting these feelings because I am coming to realize the miko has become someone I can spend my long life with_. He considered thoughtfully as he gazed idly around his room.

The miko Kagome was powerful, so she wasn't weak. She was a positive role model for his ward, and it was a given that she accept the little girl he had taken in. She was loyal, especially to the one she gave her heart to. Most importantly she had matured in her years away from his time, and even more so after the ordeal she had been put through.

Furthermore she had no problem being around demons, and in fact _wanted_ to be around them. She listened to him in a way that made him feel like she understood what he was saying, and not just pretending in order to make an advantageous connection to him.

 _I will court her_. He decided firmly after reviewing his thoughts thoroughly _. She deserves that after what the half-breed put her through. But first I will start showing her more of my beast and instincts_.

He was determined that if his feelings for her were strengthening he would not be like his father. He would not accept a female who could not accept his beast. Although he really didn't think there would be any problems. The miko was a very accepting female.

He spent a few minutes wondering how he should proceed then it occurred to him that he could take her away on a short trip, so she could meet and interact with his beast, as well as get away from the palace for a while. He knew she had missed traveling, and she _was_ doing much better. He figured she could ride Ah-Un so as not to tire herself out too much.

Sesshomaru nodded sharply to himself and was finally able to relax and drift off to sleep. The next day he made plans to be away for a few days with the miko. He informed her of his decision and she was quietly excited. It appeared she couldn't wait, yet she didn't ask him where they were going, when, or how long they were going to be away.

Still, even he could tell that her reaction was another difference from the person she used to be. He couldn't yet decide if he liked that change or not.

Over the next few days he began to show more and more of his beast just as he had decided. He growled more, touched her more, rumbled in a soothing way when he held her, he allowed his youki to flow around her, and the whites of his eyes turned pink and darkened to red the more time passed.

He could tell that she noticed from the curious looks she gave him, but she didn't say anything and didn't complain. In fact she seemed to appreciate it, and even relaxed when he soothed her.

Encouraged by this, it was with positive thoughts that he took her away from the palace on Ah-Un and traveled a good distance before they landed. He offered his arm and helped her walk since they were still working on getting her leg strength back. They walked in silence for the most part, Ah-Un following behind them faithfully, occasionally making remarks about the nature around them, but mostly enjoying each other's company.

They stopped in the early evening and made camp. They set up the camp fire and got Kagome's bedding arranged before Sesshomaru hunted a nice sized rabbit since he knew the her appetite was still recovering.

As the rabbit cooked Sesshomaru turned his focus inward. _It is time you two met_. He said to his beast, who gave a pleased rumble.

Kagome felt a flare of Sesshomaru's youki and looked over at him curiously, and watched as he turned toward her, his eyes red and his pupils turquoise.

"This Sesshomaru is pleased to finally meet you in truth." The beast rumbled and Kagome gazed at him in confusion until it suddenly click.

"Are you Sesshomaru's beast?" She asked.

"I am." He answered with a sharp nod.

Kagome wondered why he was here, why he decided to come out now, but she figured that could wait until after she asked him the questions she had been curious about since she had known him.

"How are you different from Sesshomaru or however you two refer to each other since you're both Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"I am our instinctual side while the one you are used to interacting with is our logical side. That is not to say I am not as intelligent as he is or that he is not as attuned to our instincts as I am, because we very much are, I am simply influenced more by my instincts and emotions being the animal that we are. He, however, is cool and controlled. I myself am also controlled, but I allow for spontaneity." He explained.

"Aside from that you are correct about us. We are both Sesshomaru, therefore you may address me as you would my other half." He added.

"Do you ever get bored seeing everything through Sesshomaru?" She asked curiously.

"Sometimes." He answered. "We can merge together if I wished to experience something or I can retreat further into our mind if I want no part of it."

"Well I would like to talk to you more if that helps your boredom problem since I'm going to be living in your home and I'm apparently part of your pack." Kagome said with a soft smile and the beast nodded.

"I would appreciate that." He said before switched subjects and began to tell her about Rin. He related his concerns about her reaching puberty, and how that was his reason for going to the village. He had wanted her advice, and that was what made it possible to discover her condition.

"I've seen some of that behavior since she's been spending time around me, and of course I've seen how much she's grown up." She said with a nod. "I'll do what I can to help her, but it's something that she'll eventually grow out of."

"I will appreciate whatever you can do." He replied with a slight nod. "What do you wish to do when you are strong enough?" He asked, once more changing the subject.

"I want to continue my training, and learn how to use a sword." Kagome answered thoughtfully.

"I believe you will take well to sword use." He replied thoughtfully, picturing what she would look like while using a deadly blade.

"There is something I have been wanting to know for quite some time now." He stated as he gazed upon her. "How is it that you had such strong feelings for the half-breed after he treated you so poorly for years? How could you have wanted to spend the rest of your life with him knowing he would continue to treat you poorly?" He asked her curiously, yet very seriously. He had _never_ understood her feelings for the half-breed with the way he treated her.

Kagome was silent for a while as she thought over his questions.

"It started because he was different than any boy I had been around, and on top of that I was spending day and night with him for weeks at a time." She began to explain. "My feelings for him developed during that time and as time passed I learned that when I loved, I loved deeply and fully without any reservations. That's why I put up with his behavior. That and because I always minimized his behavior in my mind and made excuses for him."

"After so long it became a thing of 'I can't help who I love', so I figured I had to deal with his mistakes and rude behavior. Love him in spite of those things since I had those feelings, and I didn't want to change him." She finished.

Sesshomaru and his logical side thought they understood. The miko wasn't one to judge or be prejudice, and they had heard her say a couple times during the hunt for the spider that she loved the half-breed for who and what he was and didn't want him to change. Especially after she learned the dead priestess had wanted him to become human for her.

 _It really was a case of 'you can't help who you love', and she had developed feelings for one who was rude, dishonorable, and disgraceful_. He thought and his logical side fully agreed.

"I am curious. How do humans court in the time you come from? Is it any different from how they court now?" He asked.

Kagome was curious about why _he_ was curious about it, but figured he wanted to know for when Rin was old enough.

"From what I've seen since first coming to this time humans court the same when they, or rather the male, choose to court. Marriages in this time are mostly arranged by fathers and older brothers. I've only seen males courting females in the villages we passed through during the hunt and occasionally in Edo. I imagine it depends on the character of the male in the wealthier side of human society if they are going to court the female or just expect the marriage to happen sooner rather than later." She explained.

"In my time females decide who they marry or if they want to marry at all. Though there are some traditional families that still do arranged marriages. Courting is different for everyone, but what's common is giving the girl flowers or little tokens of affection, going on dates which are just instances of the couple spending time together getting to know one another and doing things they both enjoy away from their family and friends." She explained before she paused thoughtfully.

"I'll tell you the things I would've liked to give you an example. Things I thought of during the nights when we were hunting jewel shards and I was wishing Inuyasha would do for me." She said softly.

"I like flowers. It doesn't matter what kind. I just like the visual beauty and the scent, so it would've been nice to receive those on occasion. I like displays of affection since I'm an affectionate person. It would've been a constant reminder that my feelings were returned, a bit of reassurance if you will. Finally, spending time alone without the interference of friends or anyone else that felt the need to give their opinion on what would be happening would've been nice." She detailed.

Sesshomaru hummed thoughtfully and looked up at the sky as he and his logical half reviewed the miko's words. He decided they would court the miko the way she described humans did in her time with some demon courting additions. He looked back to her and watched her staring at the fire, and decided now was the time to let her know.

"Miko, we would like to court you." He said and watched her look at him with wide eyes.

Kagome was more than a little surprised, but it didn't take any thought for her to know she was willing. Still, she had a question for him.

"Why do you want me?" She asked softly.

"We have developed feelings for you and we are attracted to the woman you have become." He answered. "We want to get to know you better and show you how you deserve to be treated, how you will be treated should you choose to become ours."

Kagome liked the sound of that, especially since she couldn't deny enjoying the way he had cared for her since he brought her to his home.

"When will our courtship start?" She asked curiously.

"Right now." He replied firmly before he leaned forward and grabbed the rabbit since he could smell that it was done. He then began to carefully carve it into manageable pieces before he began to feed her. She was better at feeding herself but she did occasionally have trouble, and since they were now courting it pleased him to be able to feed his perspective mate.

* * *

Almost two weeks had passed since Kagome's short trip with Sesshomaru and she couldn't deny being out in the wilderness, and to certain extent with Sesshomaru, had helped heal her more.

She was currently walking slowly around her room, since she knew every little bit helped her get her strength back, and decided that her mind was functioning clearly enough to start thinking about what happened to her with her former companions. She was hoping thinking about it helped her deal with what happened.

She remembered when the weakness started, the sadness, and when her mind began to get fuzzy. It had been a confusing and frightening experience since she hadn't known what was wrong with her and why it was happening. She remembered how her weakness had gotten so bad that she couldn't stand and sit up. She remembered having trouble speaking, she just hadn't had much energy, and it had all gotten worse as time passed.

Just remembering the details reminded her that she wasn't well. Not just her lack of strength but mentally as well. She was still finding it hard to care about things, and want to get up out of bed.

Kagome continued walking and after a few minutes of thinking she realized that a major part of what was wrong with her was that she had become depressed. Depressed with how her life had gone downhill and become meaningless since the well reopened for her.

Though she admitted that it wasn't as severe as it was she knew she was still depressed. It explained why she had gotten worse after the painfully enlightening conversations with her former friends, and why she was having trouble caring about anything and not wanting to do anything.

 _I did hear depression could and often did have that effect on a person_. She thought idly, though she was grateful she hadn't gone into the phase of trying kill herself. _Although, that was probably because I didn't have the energy, but I suppose I did give up in a sense and didn't try to fight what was happening to me. That could have been my form of suicide_.

Still, she couldn't believe how her former friends had behaved with her. It was completely different then how it was before the well had closed her out for those three years. It was like living peaceful lives had changed them, but then her life had been more peaceful then theirs and she hadn't changed.

It was like they thought since the jewel was gone she didn't have a purpose in the past other than just being there with them. It meant there was no need for her to become a proficient priestess, no need to learn how to really defend herself, and no need to learn how to use her reiki.

 _It's ridiculous!_ She thought with a frown _. Who did they think would take over for Keade when she could no longer do her duties or when she passed on? They were either shortsighted or they really must have thought Miroku would take on the holy protection of the village_.

 _Now that I'm thinking about it, it really wouldn't surprise me if Miroku and Inuyasha thought they could protect the village between them_. She considered after a moment. _Either way it's no longer my problem. They'll have to protect the village. Edo will become Tokyo whether I'm there or not_.

Beyond that Kagome still couldn't believe it was Sesshomaru that had rescued her from the poisonous atmosphere she had been drowning in, who had delved into her mind to bring her back to life.

 _ **"I am helping you because I respect you. You deserve better than you got...I would miss your uniqueness and advice. Do not give up miko. Do not let your former pack have that kind of power over you. You are a strong female. You will learn from this life lesson, learn to be more vigilant of those you keep close and give your loyalty to, and live better for it."**_ She recalled Sesshomaru's words, the words that helped bring her back to the real world.

So far he had done everything he said he would, and had even gone beyond that. He had personally seen to her care, talked to her when it was obviously not in his nature to do so, and shown her affection when she had been starved for it. She was _still_ starved for it, and honestly didn't know if that feeling would ever go away.

Aside from that Sesshomaru had also made her and Shippo a part of his pack, a part of his chosen family, just as he had with Rin.

Kagome remembered his words about what it meant to be a part of a pack. It was about loyalty, honor, and went above and beyond the bounds of familial blood. Pack mates took care of one another and made sure everyone was healthy, and happy, or at the very least content.

This thought lead her to think about how she was doing since Sesshomaru had rescued her. She was getting healthier and she was somewhat content. Beyond that she was definitely feeling something for Sesshomaru, and was aware she had been unconsciously ignoring her developing feelings up until his beast said they wanted to court her.

She liked the way he cared for her, liked that he talked to her, that he had opened up to her about his life, liked that he explained things to her, and definitely liked that he kept his word. She also appreciated the affection he showed her, his honesty, and his quiet presence.

As she began to make another circuit around her room she shifted her thoughts to Sesshomaru courting her and his desire to have her as his mate. So far he had been making good on courting her.

He had given her flowers every day, always different ones, sometimes a bunch and other times a single one. He gave her gifts of clothes- kimonos and hakama, simple tasteful jewelry, and scrolls he thought she might enjoy. He spent time with her taking her on walks around the gardens, he continued bringing her to his study so she could spend time with him while he worked, and he even took her away from the palace once more to give her a picnic date.

 _Do I want to be Sesshomaru's mate, to spend the rest of my life with him?_ Kagome asked herself with a light sigh as she lay on her bed. _He's an attractive male of course. I respect him, I like spending time with him, and I get along with his beast and like spending time with him as well_.

Kagome remembered how his beast had taken his true form the night he started courting her, wanting her to get a good look at his form and get pass any residual fear from her first encounter with him. There hadn't been any fear, only curiosity and the overwhelming urge to pet him. He had even let her sleep in the space between his forelegs. She had curled up against one of his massive legs and slept soundly covered in his soft silky fur.

She liked his home. A palace was a bit much to get used to but she had managed it. It was comfortable and so far no one had said anything bad about her where she could hear. No one had glared at her or shot her disgusted looks. She even got along with a number of people there.

Sesshomaru was powerful, smart, and never told her what she could and couldn't do. He encouraged her, and didn't try to change her. So she thought she could spend the rest of her life with him, but she could do that as a pack mate. She needed to know if she wanted to be his _mate_ , if she _could_. He would want children at some point after all. She needed to know what it would be like to be his mate.

 _I think it's time we have a conversation, and I think I should start courting him as well. That way while I seek my answers I'll have something motivating me to continue to get better._ She thought as she nodded to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha or his characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **Wither  
** _ **Chapter Five: Flourishing**_

Kagome sat in the dojo of the western stronghold, her legs crossed, as she practiced manipulating her power. She brought it up and out before pushing it back down, and proceeded to repeat the process over and over again. As she did this she let her mind wander, and it inevitably went to Sesshomaru and the progression of their relationship.

After talking to him about her concern on what it would be like to be his mate in the affection and intimate sense, Sesshomaru and his beast stepped up the level of affection they showed her. In essence he began to show her exactly how he would treat her as his mate.

Immediately he began to subtly caress and kiss her in front of others, and behind closed doors he showed her that he was a passionate male. She couldn't help recalling one of those times, one she had _particularly_ enjoyed.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Night had fallen and Rin was in bed, hopefully asleep. All was quiet for the night, for the most part, except for the resident miko's quarters._

 _Kagome lay on her back on her bed wearing a midnight blue silk yukata, Sesshomaru, his beast very much present, lying half on top of her kissing her with all the passion of the Inu that he was. Her yukata was loose and her arms were around his neck, her hands in his hair as he stroked her and caressed her, squeezing here and there._

 _Sesshomaru moved his lips to her neck, kissing and gently sucking the skin there as his hand moved beneath the edge of her yukata and stroked her warm thigh. Magenta lined eyelids opened to reveal blood red eyes as his hand moved higher beneath her yukata and boldly stroked the curls covering his miko's secret place._

 _He smirked slightly when he heard her breath hitch as he moved his long fingers beyond the curls and stroked moist heated skin._

 _Kagome began to pant for breath as she felt his warm fingers gently yet firmly moving along her most intimate area. It was the first time he had touched her there, but she didn't mind at all. She was an adult and if she were being honest she had begun to crave his touch there._

 _His fingers moved along her, going from side to side, up and down as if he were memorizing her shape and the feel of her. She shifted her legs apart to provide him more room, and one finger seemed to unerringly find the bundle of nerves that had been hidden before. He stroked it, moving back and forth, and circled the sensitive bundle before moving down to stroke the source of her wetness._

 _Kagome moaned softly and pulled Sesshomaru's face back to hers, seeking his lips. She caught sight of glowing red eyes before his lips found hers. Her tongue danced with his as her hips began to move of their own volition._

 _He added the rest of his fingers, cupping and rubbing her as her hips moved with his fingers. He moved them faster and harder, rubbing and pushing against that nerve bundle that brought sighs and moans from her lips._

 _Kagome tightened her fingers in his silky hair and moaned into his mouth as her pleasure began to overwhelm her, her body arching against his._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Kagome sighed, stretching her power around her in a barrier. There was no denying it, she thrived on the care, affection and the intimacy Sesshomaru showed her. She needed it in her life and aside from that it showed her that he cared since he wasn't very vocal.

Of course she knew he wouldn't have bothered courting her or even thought of mating her if he didn't care. Still, she was glad for his constant displays, and in return for his courting efforts she tried to court him in a way to make him feel the same caring and affection he showed her.

She had thought on how she would court him. She considered how she knew women treated their men in this era and realized she had been doing that during the shard hunt. She had been cooking for them, cleaning, and making sure everyone had what they needed. Including that ungrateful half demon.

Kagome knew she couldn't translate that towards courting Sesshomaru, so she had to think of something else. She considered what she knew of him and what she had seen of his daily life since she had been with him. Sometimes he was stressed and he thankfully liked to spend as much time with her as he could.

So she decided that he could use a daily massage and she thought he would enjoy her brushing his hair or at least running her fingers through it. That was something she would enjoy since she had always wanted to touch his hair.

She also thought he would enjoy taking baths with her. His beast had mentioned mates grooming each other, so she thought she would invite him to join her in that way. It would help get her used to his body and get her used to being naked in front of him at the same time.

As far as she could tell her courting efforts were working. He seemed less stressed and he had begun asking her to groom his hair. He and his beast definitely seemed to enjoy bathing with her. At the time for some reason she hadn't thought they would be touching each other, but his beast quickly disabused her of that notion. He began washing her hair and body as if he had been doing it for years.

There was no concern with her shyness. He seemed to be of the opinion that she would get used to it, and quicker if he didn't call attention to her embarrassment.

Beyond that she knew she had no worries about the life they would live together in terms of partnership. Sesshomaru had yet to stop reading her important things he was working on or happenings in his lands to get her opinion. Even further than that he had started giving her those things to read on her own. She was definitely happy about that. It let her know he wanted a partner in their mating and not a powerful accessory.

* * *

A few months had passed since Kagome began her attempts at courting Sesshomaru. Things were going very well, much better than she could have imagined. She continued to regain her strength, she was eating better, and Sesshomaru began helping her learn how to use her reiki.

Of course Sesshomaru continued to court her, giving her useful gifts; hair ornaments and a new bow and arrows. She had been starting to feel like she was ready to begin their mated life when Shippo showed up, completely surprising her. She hadn't realized his school break had arrived and Sesshomaru had had him retrieved. Their reunion had been joyous and full of laughs and smiles.

"I'm so happy you're doing and looking so much better, and I'm definitely pleased with Lord Sesshomaru and the fact that he's courting you." Shippo said with a grin. "You're clearly happy and I appreciate that he's doing things properly by courting you and not just leaving you to guess and hope."

They both paused as they vividly remembered the years before with her feelings for Inuyasha and his endless passive aggressive behavior, indecision, and degradation of her.

"I didn't like watching what happened between you two, but Inuyasha's behavior at least showed me how not to treat a female I love or care for." He said as he leaned against her.

"At least the experience taught us both a lesson we won't ever forget." Kagome said simply as she wrapped an arm around him.

"Are you _really_ doing better?" Shippo asked just to be sure.

"I am. I really am." She answered. "I'm not completely better, but I'm much better than I was." She added honestly, and Shippo nodded.

"Have you seen the others since Sesshomaru rescued you?" He asked curiously.

"No, and I have no plans to." She answered firmly.

She was happy where she was and didn't care to look back.

* * *

Kagome reclined in the heated water of her bath as she relaxed after bathing. She was alone, which was rare since she had begun to reciprocate the courting with Sesshomaru, but it couldn't be helped. He was unfortunately away, and had been for a few days meeting with another lord.

She missed him. It was the first time he had been away since he had brought her to his home, and she was learning just how attached to him she had become. She missed his presence, she missed his voice, and she missed his hands on behavior.

He just needed to hurry back so she wouldn't miss him anymore, so she could talk to him and snuggle against his heated body. So she could kiss him and feel his hands on her. He just needed to come back to her.

She sighed as she got out of the water and dried off. She put on her sleeping yukata and tied it loosely as she returned to her room through the connecting door. She paused in surprise to find Sesshomaru lying on her bed, his legs hanging over the end. He was barefoot and wore only a pair of black hakama and a loose navy blue haori.

"Hi!" She greeted him happily as she walked toward him, noting his slightly red eyes, letting her know his beast was close to the surface and participating.

Sesshomaru's only greeting was to sit up and wrap his arms around her as she stood in front of him.

"How was your meeting?" She asked.

"Tedious and irritating." Sesshomaru replied.

"Well, it's a good thing you're back then, and no longer have to deal with them." She said positively. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

"I missed you as well." He said as he pulled her on to his lap. He buried his nose against her neck and breathed in her scent, which was more potent since she had recently bathed.

Kagome wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and wasn't at all surprised to feel his lips replace his nose. She felt him brush his lips across her skin, then kiss before suckling her skin. His hands moved up and down her back before one rested at the back of her neck, holding her as his lips found hers.

As their kissed steadily intensified she slowly ran her fingers through his silky hair and felt the hand on her back slid around to her leg where he stroked up and down her thigh before making his way beneath her yukata, pulling it up with the movement. She cupped his face and gently stroked his stripes high on his cheeks as his other hand joined the other in stroking her other thigh. Her breath hitched as she felt his hands moving higher up her thighs, his claws lightly touching her hips.

Sesshomaru gripped his miko's hips before sliding his hands around to briefly cup her soft cheeks. He slowly untied the sash keeping her yukata closed and pushed the two sides open. He broke the kiss as he opened his eyes and looked at her exposed skin. She wore nothing beneath her yukata, giving him his first look at her full chest and the nest of dark curls between her legs.

He practically purred at the sight. She had gained her weight back and he intended to enjoy her softness. He was also pleased that she didn't shy away from his gaze. He was sure had this been before her decline and near death, she would have covered herself up, shielding herself from his gaze.

He brushed the yukata from her shoulders before moving his hands to cup her breasts. He watched her close her eyes with a sigh before he captured her lips with his.

Kagome freed her arms from her yukata sleeves and shoved her fingers in Sesshomaru's hair, satisfying her want to feel his soft hair. Soon he was breaking the kiss once again and before she could protest he moved one hand from her breast and replaced it with his mouth. As he squeezed her other breast she felt him move his free hand around her back and pull the yukata free and tossed it to the floor.

His hands seemed to be everywhere after that, touching every inch of skin he could reach while his slightly rough tongue swirled around her breast. She closed her eyes to focus more on the sensations when suddenly she was on her back, the softness of her bed beneath her and the heat of Sesshomaru's body above her. She gasped belatedly as she opened her eyes but his mouth covered hers and took her breath away.

Sesshomaru shifted and moved a hand between his miko's thighs. He could smell her arousal but he wanted to be absolutely sure she was ready for him. He was a patient demon but when it came to finally obtaining his life-mate, he found he no longer had any patience. He couldn't wait anymore, especially after having to deal with the females in his counterparts' court.

They pushed themselves on him, making it known they weren't mated and weren't opposed to gaining the status, with him. None of them knew he was currently courting a female. None outside his own court knew, and those within knew better than to speak of it. Others would find out after he was mated. Eventually.

For now he had his future mate right where he wanted her. He was positive she was ready to become his mate after their months of courtship. She was also healthy so there was nothing to stop them except maybe her own nervousness.

Kagome moaned slightly through their kiss as Sesshomaru stroked her, her body weeping for him before he suddenly broke their kiss.

"I will not stop." Sesshomaru let her know. "It is time."

Kagome nodded since she was fine with that. She was ready, aside from a little nervousness at the unknown, and at this point she didn't _want_ him to stop.

His weight disappeared from her and she opened her eyes to see him stripping off his clothes. He was back on top of her, warming her before she could become embarrassed with either of their nude bodies.

Sesshomaru shifted to the side, his mouth latching on to her neck, as his hand returned between her legs. He stroked her a few times before he carefully slipped first one finger inside her then another. He used a claw to carefully and quickly cut her barrier before letting a single drop of his poison loose inside her to offset any pain she would feel from the cut or his impending entry.

If she felt it she didn't react so he continued with his actions, moving his fingers in and out of her, the palm of his hand hitting and grinding against her bundle of nerves. He listened to her moan lightly and begin to pant, and felt her hands moving along his back and up and down his arm.

He couldn't stop the shiver that raced down his spine.

Kagome spread a leg and helplessly began to move her hips in time with Sesshomaru's thrusting fingers. In and out his fingers slid, in and out, in and out, his palm always hitting against her bundle of nerves, exciting her more and more. He moved at a steady slow pace that began to drive her mad. Even still, she didn't want him to stop. In fact she couldn't decide if she wanted him to keep his pace or increase it.

Adding to the pleasure he was already giving her was the ever present feel of his aroused length pressed against her pinned leg, hot and hard against her skin. Half her mind was focused on the pleasure and the other was busy imagining what that hot, hard length would feel like moving inside her.

She never knew she could be so bold, even if it was only in her thoughts.

Sesshomaru kept up his steady pace for a while, enjoying his miko's increasingly frantic movements. But he wanted more and so did his beast, so he pulled his fingers from her, listening to her protest.

He sat up and turned her on her stomach, arranging her body so she was on her hands and knees. He moved behind her and caged her body with his before he began to rub himself against her. He enjoyed the feel of her against him, and the fact that he was being coated in the scent of her arousal.

Kagome moaned her pleasure, somehow even more turned on by the new position. She had heard about it in her time from her friends and gossiped about among others, but she had never thought she would experience it. It just wasn't something she saw herself doing, and beyond that she had thought she was going to be tied to a shy half demon.

When Sesshomaru made his intentions known and even with the little intimacy they had shared, it just never occurred to her to think of it. But now it all made sense that he would use the position. He was a dog demon, and a passionate one at that.

Her thought was derailed as she felt one of his hands grasp one of her breasts. She shivered and pressed back against his heated body.

Sesshomaru groaned at the action and pushed back against her.

 _ **She is strong. Healthy. She can handle our mating.**_ His beast reminded him in that moment.

Sesshomaru realized then that he had been holding back, worried that she couldn't handle his intensity after how malnourished she had been. His beast was right. It was time he stop holding back and properly make her his mate.

His eyes glowed a bloody red and his youki shifted as his beast merged with him. They released a low rumbling growl before they thrust into her with the perfect precision they did everything with. They listened as she cried out but that didn't stop them.

Kagome tensed in shock and pain at his abrupt entry. She had thought she would get some kind of warning first. She breathed through her mouth and forced herself to relax as she realized that his shifting youki probably _was_ his warning.

It was only moments later that her relaxed state and his continued thrusts brought her pleasure back to the surface. She moaned and dropped her head as she grasped the bedding beneath her as her body jerked with each thrust he made. The hand grasping her breast squeezed tighter and tighter, his claws pricking her skin, but it only added to her pleasure. In and out he moved, faster and faster, each thrust as hard and deep as the previous, his silky hair tickling her skin and stimulating her body even more.

Sesshomaru and his beast paused briefly to shift their position before continuing their movements, and listened as their miko suddenly cried out, her body gripping them from the inside. Still, they didn't stop their movements, prolonging her pleasure high. Her arms seemed to give out and her upper body collapsed but they continued on toward their own release as their pleasure climbed higher and higher.

They moved their hands until they were gripping her hips, holding them in place as they moved their hips faster and faster. They listened to their miko scream her release, her body once again clinging to them, and they suddenly roared as their release claimed them.

They leaned down, their hips still thrusting as they sank their fangs into Kagome's neck, injecting their youki into her. They then surrounded her with their aura, coaxing hers out and tied her lifeline to theirs.

Once they had accomplished their goal Sesshomaru's beast retreated and he collapsed on his miko before rolling them onto their sides as their bodies and breathing calmed.

It wouldn't be until morning that either of them saw the crescent moon on Kagome's forehead, signifying that she was now the lady of the west, nor the one on her neck to show her mated status to the western lord.

* * *

It had been nearly a month since their mating and the new lady of the west was riding Ah-Un next to her lord as he walked through the forest, her quiver of arrows on her back and her bow on her shoulder. They were currently patrolling the western lands and planned to end it by picking up Shippo for his school break. She was sure he would like the surprise.

Kagome glanced over to her mate and, unable to help herself and not caring to, reached over and ran her fingers through his long silky hair with a sigh. She couldn't help but be reminded of all the times she had clinched her fists around the moonlight locks in the heat of passion.

Sesshomaru shot her a look that clearly conveyed he knew exactly where her thoughts were, and she returned his look with a smile and a light laugh.

She looked around at the beautiful view around them and took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air and quiet sounds of nature. She loved it. It was so peaceful. It was _exactly_ what she had pictured herself doing when she came back through the well. Being able to use her powers and enjoying nature with her loved one.

The only difference between her imagination and the reality was that she was with Sesshomaru and dressing much nicer.

She looked down and smoothed a hand over her beautiful green and silver kimono. She had decided to dress in the elaborate silk garment today since she had been in the mood and both Sesshomaru and his beast liked seeing her in them.

In addition to the elaborate kimonos he had also had thin legged hakama and short kimonos made for her, as well as traditional priestess clothes in colors other than red and white. She appreciated the variety of clothes and thoughtfulness, and showed it by wearing them all.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Sesshomaru stopped, causing Ah-Un to stop as well, and tipped his head back ever so slightly, his nose quivering minutely. He growled suddenly and she watched his eyes redden abruptly, indicating that his beast had come forth and was now in charge.

He had been doing that a lot since their mating, he and his beast switching places. It had disconcerted and frightened the household, but she hadn't minded one bit since she loved all of him. Had in fact enjoyed it since it allowed her to interact with both parts of him equally.

"The half-breed is heading toward us. He most likely caught your scent." Sesshomaru's beast informed her as he turned to her, and she grimaced and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said quietly.

"Your apology is unnecessary since I did not want you to mask your scent. I enjoy it, especially now that my scent is weaved with yours." He replied and she nodded.

"It's probably good that we're coming across him now. This will allow me to deal with what happened, and help me move on and continue to get better." She said thoughtfully.

Kagome was better, much better, but she hadn't fooled herself into thinking she had let what happened to her go.

Sometimes she unconsciously lapsed back into old behavior. Not caring about what was happening around her, doing nothing and staying in bed for days as if she thought she would be forbidden from going anywhere or doing anything. Luckily for her Sesshomaru was able to help her through those times, catching them earlier and earlier to quickly put a stop to them.

Sesshomaru's beast nodded approvingly. Now that she mentioned it he too hoped this encounter helped her.

They waited silently and it was only a few minutes before Kagome heard the sounds of rustling tree branches and bushes.

"Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha scream before he ran out of the trees into her view and skidded to a stop.

"Sesshomaru! You bastard! What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha cursed before he stopped and focused on Kagome.

"I've been looking for you ever since the bastard stole you from me." He said. "You look better, much better, healthier than you did the last time I saw you." He continued as he looked her over.

"I missed you." He admitted. "Sango and Miroku miss you as well and are worried about you. They would've been looking for you as well if they didn't have their brats to look after."

Kagome listened in silence and felt nothing but indifference and a bit of lingering hurt. Inuyasha claimed he had missed her and that she looked healthier, and yet he seemed to have failed to notice the change in her scent and the new markings she had gained.

It was just another show of his brand of care, which wasn't really care at all. He saw and noticed what he wanted and nothing more unless it was pointed out to him or of use to him. It also hadn't escaped her notice that he hadn't mentioned Shippo at all.

As for Sango and Miroku, she couldn't care less what they thought. She had wasted years caring about the three of them and all of them had shown how little they really cared about her.

She took in a slow breath as she looked at Inuyasha. She had already decided that she didn't want to see any of them, but now after seeing him and listening to him she decided that she never wanted to see any of them ever again.

Sango, Miroku, and even Keade had proven that she wasn't really important in their lives, and didn't have her best interests in mind. Inuyasha had lied to her and used her, and she wasn't going to waste anymore of her life on any of them.

"Now that I've finally found you, you can come back with me. Everyone misses you and the village just isn't the same without you. _I'm_ not the same without you." Inuyasha finished bashfully, despite his half-brothers presence. "We can finally get married, especially now that you're better." He added.

Kagome blinked. _Married, not mated_. She now knew the difference since her mating with Sesshomaru. Married meant just a human lifespan, and mated meant the demon lifespan. With Inuyasha being a half demon she would have taken on his lifespan, but apparently he didn't want that.

She was now jaded enough to think his words now were nothing but show. If she agreed he most likely planned to give some excuse of why they couldn't marry yet once he had her back in the village. Luckily she didn't have to deal with him anymore.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. In fact, I never wish to see you again." She stated bluntly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he gasped in surprise. "What the fuck?" He said.

"I'm now mated to Sesshomaru, and very happy with where my life is and where it's headed." She added.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "What the fuck do you mean you're mated to that bastard?" He asked.

Kagome swept her now long bangs aside, giving him a clear view of the crescent moon on her forehead. Sesshomaru's beast then reached over and loosened the neckline of her kimono slightly, and pulled it aside so the crescent moon on her neck was visible as well.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes and growled angrily at Kagome.

"How could you betray me? And with _Sesshomaru_ of all people?!" He shouted at her.

Sesshomaru's beast snarled so viciously in response that Inuyasha stepped back and held his breath, his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga as he warily eyed his half-brother.

"I didn't betray you, because you are nothing to me." Kagome said as she rested a hand on her mates arm. "You lied about loving me and you actively prevented me from getting exercise, learning how to use my powers, and learning anything in general. It resulted in my weakening and falling into a depression that nearly killed me." She continued flatly.

"Sesshomaru didn't steal me; he rescued me, kept me alive, gave me a reason to live, healed my body and mind, and showed me the affection and care I had been starving for." She continued.

"That's why you mated him, because he showed you a bit of affection? As if that bastard is actually capable of showing affection. He just mated you for power, and you were stupid enough to fall for it!" Inuyasha snapped angrily.

Kagome tilted her head and stared at him as she felt Sesshomaru's beast tense beneath her hand. She was not about to waste her time justifying her mating to someone who had treated her so poorly for so many years.

She didn't have to, and he didn't deserve it. He was no one to her. Not a potential lover, and not even a friend. It was time she release the last of her hurt feelings and close that chapter of her life.

"I realize you never cared enough about me to really learn about me, but if you know nothing else about me you should know that I would never tie my life to someone I didn't love." She said quietly. "I clearly made an error in judgment spending so many years loving you, but the experience taught me how I never wanted to be treated by the one I love."

"I'm now with a male I never expected to be with, but one I'm very happy I am with. He's not afraid or nervous to show me affection or make it clear to all how he feels about me. He doesn't keep me from the things I want to do. In fact, he helps me do those things. And most importantly, I was his first choice. He doesn't see someone else when he looks at me, and he isn't trying to hold on to his past through me."

"You're a complete idiot if you think Sesshomaru would mate _anyone_ for power alone. Power isn't reason enough to tie oneself to someone you can't stand to be around let alone care nothing for." She continued in her quiet tone.

"You can be angry all you want. I don't care. My life is not attached to yours and never will be. Our paths will never cross again if I have anything to say about it." She stated firmly. "You can take this bit of information back with you to Sango, Miroku, and even Keade, and if they don't like it then they should've thought of that before they treated me the way they did."

Kagome looked to her mate who had calmed during her little speech before she returned her gaze to Inuyasha.

"I hope you have better luck with the next female who finds herself loving you, but I doubt you will." She said. "Since I never intend on seeing you again you should be careful of my mate from now on since I will no longer interfere in your encounters." She added. "In other words if Sesshomaru wants you dead then I will not be around to stop him nor would I care." She said bluntly before she briefly squeezed her mates arm and let go.

"Can you take me away from him?" She asked Ah-Un. "My mate can find me when he is finished with the present company."

"Do as your lady asked." Sesshomaru's beast added when the two headed dragon looked to him. He then stepped away and watched as they took to the sky.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and moved to follow her, but Sesshomaru's beast wrapped his acid whip around his neck and yanked him back.

"Shit!" He cursed as he got up. "I'm not done talking to her, so you better stay out of my way if you know what's good for you."

"You are done, and you will never see my mate again." Sesshomaru's beast rumbled before he cracked his knuckles. "Also, it is _unwise_ to threaten me." He added maliciously as he stepped toward the half-breed.

 **~~~~*W*~~~~**

A few minutes later Sesshomaru caught up to his mate on his youki cloud, an additional sword resting against his hip.

"Did you actually kill him?" Kagome asked indifferently as she noticed the sword.

"Not this time. I want the half-breed to take your words back to your former pack members." He answered. "I took Tetsusaiga because the whelp does not deserve it, and it did not react negatively toward me. In the future one of our future pups can wield the blade when they are old enough or perhaps you can if you wish since your training is going well."

"However, next time I see the whelp will be a different matter. Perhaps it will depend on my mood whether he lives or not." He added.

Kagome nodded and returned her gaze to the beautiful view as they continued on their patrol of their lands, happy now that she closed that part of her past she could continue flourishing in her life.


End file.
